Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of mechanical equipments, and more particularly to a fixing device for soft tissue comprising an absorbable screw or a titanium screw.
Description of Related Arts
Incisional hernia, which refers to a type of hernia that abdominal viscera or tissue protrudes from abdominal incision, is a common placation in laparotomy. The incision along a middle line of a lower portion of the abdomen has a high incidence of incisional hernia. The incisional hernia mostly occurs on longitudinal incision positions of the abdomen including incision dehiscence, incision infection and a secondary incision healing. A minority of the incisional hernia appears a long time after operation on the ones without incision dehiscence history. A morbidity of the incisional hernia is at a range of 2-11%, and an infected incision has an incisional hernia of about 40%. The incisional hernia on abdominal wall is mainly treated by operation. The conventional repair method for the incisional hernia includes an open style hernia plastic operation with or without an artificial patch and a laparoscopicinc insional hernia repair operation. A recurrence rate of the incisional hernia by a simple tissue suture repair operation is up to 20-50%. According to a principle of incisional hernia classification in China, a medium-large or even huge scale of incisional hernia is more common in clinical trials. These types of incisional hernia are mainly performed with tension-free hernioplasty by artificial patch, which is capable of reducing the recurrence rate of the incisional hernia to about 10%. Compared with open style hernia plastic operations, the laparoscopicinc insional hernia repair has characteristics as follows.
(1) The laparoscopic incisional hernia repair follows the principle of abdominal wall hernia surgery, and is in line with biological engineering mechanics of repairing for strengthening the rear wall, and the recurrence rate after the operation is below 5%.
(2) The surgical approach is far away from the original incision hernia, so as to reduce the infection chance on implant positions of material, which is particularly suitable for the wound infection persons.
(3) A wide range of the abdominal tissue is not damaged to be free, and the original strength of the abdominal wall is retained as much as possible, which is more suitable for recurrent incisional hernia.
(4) Soft tissue capable of supplying blood is retained between skin on the hernia defect position and the artificial patch, and the soft tissue is capable of effectively cover and oppress the artificial patch, which is capable of facilitating the fibrous tissue to grow into an aperture of polypropylene mesh, so as to improve the tension strength between the artificial patch and the abdominal wall.
(5) Contents of free hernia in the pneumoperitoneum are more intuitively clear, and the force of gravity causes the contents of the hernia drooped naturally, so as to avoid the passive situation of intestinal injuries.
(6) An occult “pinhole hernia” is easier to find, so as to reduce the recurrence of abdominal hernia after operation caused thereby.
(7) Multi-point fixed patch is sutured and screwed in the abdominal cavity to reduce the uniformly dispersed tension.
(8) The area implanting the patch does has no skin incisions, so as to reduce the possibility of hematoma and liquid and replacement of a conventional drainage tube is not needed, so as to reduce the chance of contamination.
(9) The patch is fixed by non-abdominal wall penetration, so the postoperative pain is light, the duration of the operation is short and the patient recovers quickly.
(10) The laparoscopicinc operation is capable of not only reducing incisional infection, reducing postoperative recurrent rate but also achieving minimally invasive effects.
(11) The laparoscopicinc operation is technical demanding and requires a relative long learning time.
Based on the characteristics mentioned above, laparoscopic incisional hernia repair gradually attracts people's concern in recent years, and becomes more and more popular in the treatment of incisional hernia. The method for fixing patch in the laparoscopicinc hernia repair comprises completely suturing, completely nailing, combination of suturing, nailing and adhesive, and there is no uniform standard currently.
In the conventional art, TYCO healthcare group discloses a speculum stapling device and a disposable screw case in a patent application with an application number of 200810009395.6. In a US application with an application number of 2007/0038220 A1, John Isbell Shipp discloses an absorbable screw nail for fixing Surgical Mesh, wherein the absorbable screw nail is made of a copolymer of lactide and glycolide. In a US patent with an application number of US 2007/0250064 A1, Davol, Inc., Cranston, R.I. discloses a surgical operation fixing method and device. In a US patent with an application number of US 2003/0187465 A1, SOFRADIM PRODUCTION, Trevoux (FR) discloses an I-shaped operation fixing device. In a US application with a publication number of U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,479, Origin Medsystems, Inc. Menlo park, Calif. discloses a surgical spiral fixing device. The fixing device mentioned above solves the problems of time-consuming and inconvenient during the process of repairing suture, and furthermore, hemorrhage and trauma of the patient is decreased. The conventional surgical fixing device is in a type of a staple. Deformation fixed by the staple type fixing device needs other components such as an iron felt, and thus the structure is very complicated an the cost is high. A far-end of the one way screw nail has a penetrating point, and a near-end thereof has a T-shaped bar, wherein the T-shaped bar equally divides a diameter of the screw nail and provides a stress face. According to another embodiment, the screw nail is a double-sided screw, a far-end of the double-sided screw nail has two penetrating points and a near-end thereof has a connecting bar, wherein the connecting bar connects two spiral coils and equally divides diameters of the two spiral coils. In the conventional art, the fixing device is generally a disposable product and may cause friction tissue injury on the human body during operation process.